


Extreme Weather Warning

by DucdOrleans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Then, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucdOrleans/pseuds/DucdOrleans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil in: How To Deal With Slightly Unpleasant Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When It's Way Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at: http://howlterfanfics.tumblr.com/post/137707898702/ where there's some neat art for it too by epicespy.tumblr.com

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the land, not a creature was stirring, not even a Dan. That is, however, until he suddenly stood up. With the temporary blackout clouding his consciousness, he didn’t even hear Phil asking for a coffee. He shuffled over to his bedroom and ripped the duvet unceremoniously off the bed. Wrapping it around himself as he walked, Dan flopped back down.

“No coffee, then?” Phil asked. Dan looked at him confused. “When you stood up? I asked for a coffee?”  
“Oh. Did you? I didn’t hear.”  
“Now I’m gonna freeze to death! You’re over there with your duvet and I’m coffeeless!”

Dan blinked. He considered for a moment. On one hand, he could make Phil a coffee. Except that would mean leaving his duvet where he sat and risking Phil taking it… And Dan was too tired for that crap. On the other hand, he could just tell Phil to make his own damn coffee. But that would be rude. On the third hand that would apparently one day grow out of Phil’s stomach, he could just…

“Come ‘ere,” Dan said, lifting one side of the covers to make a space. “Sit with me,” he said, kind of regretting it already. Was this a bit too weird? Thankfully, Phil didn’t care enough to refuse. He practically jumped the gap between them and curled up at Dan’s side. Phil had ducked under Dan’s arm so that it was now on his shoulder. Dan didn’t try to move it.

“The extra body heat is nice,” Phil commented, adjusting the duvet to cover his feet.  
“It’s because I’m so damn hot,” Dan retorted, sarcasm thick in his voice. “Dan is on fire.”  
“Your cold hands beg to differ, Howell,” he whined, gesturing to the hand on his shoulder. Dan moved his other hand to rest on Phil’s stomach, leeching all the heat from his core. Phil yelped and pulled away. “No fair! I wasn’t ready!” He shouted, before pulling up his friend’s shirt for better access. He pushed both cold hands onto Dan’s midsection, freezing the organs inside. Dan let out a squeal and shoved Phil away.

“You little…” He started, but abandoned his attempts at finding a noun to fit and instead focused on pinning Phil down. After a moment’s struggle, he was sat on top of Phil’s stomach, holding his wrists. He had the duvet still wrapped around his shoulders but Phil was left in the cold. Phil wrenched his hands free and grabbed the edges of the sheet. He yanked it down, and Dan with it, to cover him too. In his new position, Dan could smell his own shampoo in Phil’s hair.

“Did you steal my shampoo?”  
“I ran out of mine and I wanted to see what was so special about Moroccan argan oil.”  
“It smells nice! Anyway, the website said it would give me ‘smooth, sexy tresses’”  
“…Ok.”

***

Dan woke up the next morning with an ache in his neck and something bony underneath him.

Phil woke up with a weight on top of him and hair tickling his nose.

“Hey Dan….”  
“Hmm?”  
“What happened to No Homo Howell?”


	2. When It's Way too Hot

With Google saying that the temperature outside was just over 30°C, Dan and Phil were determined to stay as far away from each other as possible… whilst still sitting next to each other on the computer. They’d decided, for some unknown reason, that today was a good day to film a new Dil video. Their seats were as far away from each other as a 16:9 aspect would allow, and it was still too close.

“Hi”  
“Hello DanAndPhilGAMES puddles!”  
“Puddles? What, because it’s hot? Okay, sure.”  
“Yeah! Everyone’s melted into little patches of liquid.”  
“How are they watching this video, then?”  
“…telepathy.”  
“…Right! Moving on! So, what are we planning to do in The Sims today, Phil?”  
“Well since it’s hot, I think we should have a pool party!”  
“Another party? Well, at least it means that the pool gets used.”  
“We might need to earn some money first, though.”  
“Cue boring work montage!”

By the end of the video, they were both wet. And not in a sexy way.

“So give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed this wet adventure,” Phil said, pausing only when Dan made a sound of protest.   
“You can’t just… Whatever.”  
“Also, you can click subscribe if you want to be told when we make more videos.”  
“Click over in that direction to watch our last video and we will see you next time. Bye.”  
“Bye!” Phil squealed before turning to Dan. “It’s so hot I think I’m about to actually become a puddle.” Dan nodded, glaring at his curly hair’s reflection in his phone screen.   
“I’m gonna go sit in front of a fan and slowly cook. Don’t come near me. I don’t want your heat,” he announced, before walking out of the room. Phil turned off the camera and went to his bedroom to enjoy his air conditioner (thankfully owl-juice free.)

By the time Phil was tired enough to sleep it had cooled off a bit, but not by much. Once he was ready for bed, he shuffled into the living room. Dan was sat on the sofa watching some kind of game show on TV.   
“I’m going to bed,” Phil told him. “Are you staying up much longer?” Dan grunted something akin to a ‘no’ and got up to go to the bathroom. Phil went into his bedroom and crawled under the sheet. Ideally, he would have nothing covering him, but Dan operated under the assumption that a flimsy piece of material somehow protected them from monsters.

When Dan finally trudged in, he immediately pulled off his clothes and flopped down next to Phil, careful not to let their skin touch.

“If you didn’t have the air conditioner in here, I would be in the other room,” he stated. “Don’t touch me or I will actually die. You don’t want that, right?”  
“You’re in my bed. I’ll cuddle you if I want to.”  
“I will actually get up and leave right now. I’m sure Haru would appreciate me more.”  
“Okay, okay. Night, Dan.”  
“Night.”


End file.
